The Lost Thrones of Gehenna
by JadedYouthOfTomorrow
Summary: Kit and Kory Kobushi: Exorcists, demons, twins. Their lives change with the death of their old mentor and role model Shiro Fujimoto. Now they must attempt to keep the promise they once made to the deceased Paladin, all while dealing with their annoying father, an angry Vatican, and their own personal demons.
1. Prologue

**So, this is my first story on this site. Please don't be too harsh, but at the same time let me know what you think. It's probably a boring chapter, but it's more of an introduction to the story and my OCs than anything else. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist in anyway, only my OCs.**

To say that Kit Kobushi was annoyed is an understatement.

Her day had not been going well, not at all. About a week ago, she had been sent on a high priority level Exorcist mission. The mission itself had been simple enough and- dare she say it? –easy. Of course, the Vatican had been less than pleased with her results, which led us to the current source of her frustration: the Vatican.

She had always despised the Vatican, or at the very least disliked them with a great passion. Now some may have found this statement to be rude or offensive considering they were her superiors and technically her bosses, but in Kit's opinion there was nothing wrong with being honest about how one felt, well, most of the time. Besides, the feeling was entirely mutual. It was no secret that the young Exorcist didn't get along with the Vatican, and it was also no secret that the Vatican despised the girl either. So when her last mission hadn't gone exactly according to plan- I mean, come on! How was she supposed to know that the artifact was fragile? She still returned it to the Vatican like they wanted, right? Albeit it was a bit broken… but that wasn't the point! –it wasn't exactly a surprise when she was called in for a personal meeting with the Elders, and the term 'meeting' is definitely used loosely, for it was more a scolding than anything else. They had even gone so far as to threaten to rebuke her exorcist status! Not that that was anything new of course, the old geezers and the young exorcist couldn't even hold a normal conversation without that threat coming up, not that they ever acted on it, and she doubted that they ever would. With that being said, she was still forced to grit her teeth and bare it as they reprimanded her for something she deemed wasn't even her fault.

It definitely didn't help matters when her slightly older twin brother, Kory, who had accompanied her on the mission and was forced to attend the so called 'meeting' as well, lost it and snapped at them, calling them every foul name under the sun he could think of. It was common knowledge that the boy had a temper, and a bad one at that. He was hotheaded, foulmouthed, and always looking for a fight. However, her brother's profanities weren't what had caused their current problem. No, the Vatican was used to Kory's coarse language and tough attitude by now and really didn't expect anything else. The real problem was her, or well, the fact that she had drawn her sword within the council chamber. The moment she had drawn her sword, the siblings had gone from slightly rebellious teenage exorcists to dangerous threats. From there, the two had been kicked out and forced to wait in the hallway, where they now sat silently.

It wasn't as if she had _meant _to threaten them with her sword, it just sort of, well, happened. She knew that it probably didn't help their case, what with the Vatican weary of them both already, but she couldn't help it! She would be damned if she allowed them to demote her back to Exwire! They already weren't getting fair treatment as it was, considering that they should both be well beyond the rank of Lower First Class Exorcist, yet had retained the position. Oh, the ranking had nothing to do with skill, the two were more skilled than most of the higher ranking Exorcists, or at least the same skill level. In fact, their skill was the problem actually, the reason why the Vatican was so cautious around the two in the first place and why they always insisted on their petty threats of demotion.

You see, the two young Exorcists were demons; part demon actually, three-fourths to be exact. Not that that was necessarily the problem either. Lots of other Exorcists had diluted demon blood running through their veins, not to the extent that they did of course. While that fact alone was surely enough to cause slight hesitancy for most Exorcists, the real kicker was their father. Few knew of their demon parentage, the only people who did were the Vatican, upper class Exorcists, and a few close friends and family. He was a powerful demon, not to mention one the Vatican wasn't too fond of, so naturally it was understandable why they were worried. However, that didn't mean that the Kobushi twins were going to just sit back and take the shit the old coots gave them, especially when they had never given the Vatican or anyone else a reason to doubt them so far.

Despite the obvious tension between the two young Exorcists and the Vatican, both siblings knew that they had nothing to worry about. The Elders would never actually demote them, and it was highly unlikely that they would be punished at all for their behavior. Thus was the way with all of their visits to the Vatican, one could even compare them to a child who pouted after getting their hand smacked because they attempted to spoil their dinner by reaching for the cookie jar too early. In other words, the two could practically do whatever they wanted, to an extent, without receiving anything more than a small scolding in return. This was also probably because of their skill level, and even slightly because of their father. Or maybe it was because of something else? It hardly mattered, the Vatican was still a pain and Kit was still annoyed.

That was about to change, although not for the better.

The blaring sound of a phone ringing filled the quiet hallway and Kit quickly reached into her pocket, pulling the small black device out. Her annoyance only increased when she saw the name that flashed back at her on the screen. Of all the people she knew, why did it have to be him? Her least favorite person in the world- perhaps that was a bit harsh, second least favorite was infinitely more accurate- was calling her and she was not at all in the mood to talk to him. She was about to press ignore, but suddenly thought better of it. She had already been reprimanded once today and she wasn't keen on repeating the experience, which would no doubt happen if she didn't answer.

With a sigh and a curious look from her brother, she answered the phone. "What the hell do you want, old man?" Her tone was snappy and the distaste in her voice was obvious.

She expected the usual teasing reply of 'Oh Kit-chan, you're so cruel~!', but it never came. Instead, the other line was unnervingly silent, which wasn't like him at all. Kit furrowed her brows as she began to grow concerned, not that she would ever admit it. Beside her, Kory leaned his ear against the back of her phone, listening in to the conversation after seeing his sister's frown.

"Old man?"

Silence, and then: "He's dead."

"What?"

Everything was abnormally quiet after the sudden confession, and when he spoke again his voice was the most serious and solemn that she had ever heard it. Her annoyance instantly disappeared, replaced by something much worse as the man on the other end of the line uttered the four words that would change their lives and cause them immense trouble in the near future.

"Shiro Fujimoto is dead."


	2. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Blue Exorcist.**

"And here we are: True Cross Academy!"

A few students loitering around the campus spared the eccentric man a few strange glances, but most ignored him, as if this was a regular occurrence. Perhaps it was, considering that the man was in fact the headmaster of said previously mentioned school, not that he looked it. He was a strange man, that was for sure, and that was obvious in far more than just his fashion sense. His attire consisted mainly of white, pink, purple, polka dots, and stripes. As if that wasn't strange enough, he wore a top hat, cape, and pointed boots. His hair was a dark navy, his ears were pointed, and he had a funny little goatee. His grin was wide and knowing, more of an amused smirk really, and it always seemed to scream childishly _I know something you don't know_ in a rather taunting manner that could get on anyone's nerves within minutes.

"Now," he continued, turning on his heel to face his young charge. "This will be your new temporary home. You'll be attending regular classes during the day and cram school at night. I understand that the academy is rather large and therefore you might have trouble finding your way around. If you ever happen to get lost-"

"Shut the hell up old man! I've been here before, remember? I don't need a damn tour!"

"Ow!" The eccentric man grimaced, rubbing the back of his sore head and frowning at the girl lightly. Both were unaware of the heads of True Cross students turning to watch with wide eyes at the scene. Sure they all knew the headmaster was a creep and a bit weird, but no one had ever dared to talk to him like that before, let alone to _hit _him.

"Yes, I must have forgotten; it's been so long since your last visit," he replied coolly, recovering his composure, although slightly less enthusiastic. He stood up straighter, readjusting his hat because it had become slightly askew from the girl's slap to the back of his head. He gave her a tight smile, "I'm afraid that I'll still have to direct you to your dormitory though, so please, if you'll follow me." He turned sharply, his cape flaring behind him in a very overdramatic fashion, and the girl followed behind him, grumbling with her arms crossed over her chest in a defiant and clearly annoyed manor.

The girl was an interesting piece of work herself, nowhere near the level of the eccentric man she followed, but she was definitely different from the other students that shuffled past. She was tall and fit with small curves in the right places. Her hair was jet black, the color of a raven's wings, and fell a few inches past her shoulders in straight layers. Her skin was a smooth milky white and her eyes were a dark burgundy red that resembled the color of blood. She was currently wearing the school uniform, which had been given to her earlier that morning by the strange headmaster of the academy, although it had obviously been modified. The white button up shirt was still the same, only she had ripped off the sleeves, deeming them 'pointless' and 'annoying'. Instead of the usual pink skirt, hers was black and the belt running through the loops was bright red and a strange looking holster of matching color was attached to the left side. In place of the puffy black bow, she wore a loose black men's tie around her neck and the yellow sweater vest that some of the other girls wore was noticeably absent. Black combat boots adorned her feet and white stockings covered her legs, ending just above her knees and leaving a part of her thigh visible. Her left hand was covered by a fingerless black glove and a thick black leather band wrapped itself around her right wrist. All in all, the unusual look made her seem like someone you didn't want to mess with and practically warned everyone to stay away from the 'rebel'. The bored look in her eyes and the palpable annoyance radiating off of her probably didn't help to dispel such thoughts.

In short, the cheery headmaster and the annoyed sixteen year old girl made quite the odd pair as they traveled through the school's campus to a nearly deserted area away from the other dorms.

The building they stopped in front of reminded the girl slightly of something out of horror movie or perhaps a ghost story one would tell around a campfire. It was old, probably dirty, and appeared to be abandoned. _Shabby_, the girl thought immediately as she analyzed the place she would now be calling home for the time being. Yes, she decided, shabby was the perfect word to use for describing the building that lay before her.

"It's an old boy's dormitory," her companion explained with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "It's practically abandoned and no one is currently staying there. Besides you and the Okumura twins that is," he added as an afterthought. The girl perked up immediately.

"Kio-chan's staying here?" she asked, sizing the place up with a newfound respect- or was it enthusiasm? Excitement? –he couldn't tell, but he grinned down at the girl none the less.

"Yes, _Kio-chan_," he curled his lip in distaste at the nickname, "will be staying in the same building with you. However, I expect you to behave, understood?"

She scoffed. "Whatever old man," she smirked as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not old!"

"You look pretty old to me."

"Oh Kit-chan, you're so cruel~! How you wound me!"

"… You're such a freak Mephisto."

_*****-Gehenna's Thrones-*****_

"Honestly though Nii-san, did you have to cause so much trouble?" The brown haired male sighed, rummaging around in his pocket for the keys to their dormitory. The usually bright aqua blue eyes that hide behind his glasses were dull and tired, exhausted from having to deal with his older brother all day.

"Hey, Suguro started it!" the other male defended himself, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away in defiance. His dark blue eyes were angry and annoyed, his cheeks puffed out and slightly red as he pouted. "Besides," he continued to protest, shaking his head and causing his navy hair to swing with it, "what the hell did that jerk think he was doing anyways? Trying to say that he was going to be the one to beat Satan instead of me, tch! As if!" he mumbled. He received nothing in response except for another sigh as the brunette finally pushed open the door to their 'home'.

These two were twin brothers Yukio and Rin Okumura.

Yukio decided to take a break from scolding his older brother for causing trouble with the other cram school students and focus on food and sleep instead. So much had happened in just the course of a few days, and it was still a lot to take in. This was the case for both boys, especially for the younger of the two who had enough on his plate as it was, even without having to watch over his loose cannon of a brother.

Just as the two boys were about to make their way into the kitchen for a late dinner- Rin with an over exaggerated "Man, am I starving!" –a sudden resounding click froze them both in their places. The small noise seemed to reverberate though the room and was an all too familiar sound, one that was suspiciously similar to that of a gun being clicked off of the safety. Only that was impossible, right? The headmaster, Mephisto Pheles, had told them that they had the place all to themselves, right? Right?

Rin was startled when his brother made the sudden move of spinning around, pulling out his own twin pistols from their place on his back. Rin, sensing the danger as he finally pulled himself together, moved to pull out his sword, but then thought better of it and settled for at least turning around to face the enemy instead. He was surprised to find a girl with black hair who appeared to be around their age standing there, a smirk on her face and a gun in her hand- a gun that was pointing right at him and his brother he might add. However, it seemed that Rin was not nearly as surprised by the girl's appearance as his brother was.

"K-Kit?" he asked uncertainly, as if he couldn't quite believe his eyes. He blinked behind his glasses, once, twice, as if to make sure she was real. When he determined that she was indeed right in front of him, his hands began to shake, the tremor visible as the weapons in his hands shook as well, and he repeated her name again, his bottom lip giving a small quiver.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Kio-chan?" The girl's smirk turned into a genuine smile as she said these words, lowering her gun.

_Ah!? Kio-chan?_ Rin thought, looking frantically between his little brother and the girl. They obviously knew each other. The question was, how?

The loud clatter of metal hitting the floor broke the brief silence and Rin had to blink himself to make sure that he was seeing the scene playing out in front of him correctly. Yukio's guns lay forgotten on the floor where he dropped them mere seconds ago before he had flung himself into the mysterious girl's arms. His brother's sudden action seemed to have shocked even the girl, as he watched her blink her dark red eyes from over his brother's shoulder. It was then that the two surprised teens noticed something about the brown haired boy: his shoulders were shaking as he clung to the girl like a life line, his head buried into the crook of her neck.

_Is he crying?_ Rin wondered in a daze. Since finding out about Exocrists, Rin had seen his brother as strong, and the thought of him breaking down was slightly terrifying. Hell, Rin hadn't even seen him cry when their old man died! However, he knew his suspicions were confirmed when he soon heard the light sniffling and sounds of sobs.

"Kio," the dark haired girl murmured as she gently returned her friend's embrace. She could feel his tears staining her shirt, not that she minded. "Shh," she comforted, "It's okay." Of course, it wasn't okay. "I'm sorry about Shiro-san," she continued gently. "I came as soon as I heard." She took a shaky breath and her grip on the boy tightened as the shaking of his shoulders slowly began to lessen. She fought back her own sorrow and guilt, feeling the loss as if it were her own, and in a way, it sort of was. "I should have been there," she muttered dejectedly. "At the funeral I mean. I should have-" She couldn't finish that sentence, she didn't know how to. There was nothing she could have done. Nothing.

Rin watched awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Sure he had comforted his brother when they were younger, but it was different now, and he didn't know what was going on. Not to mention that the girl- What had his brother called her? Kit? –seemed to have it under control. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, feeling more out of place by the second. He felt like he was intruding on something he wasn't meant to see, which didn't make sense at all. This was his brother, right? He shouldn't feel awkward about seeing his brother being comforted by a girl, but he was, and the fact that his brother seemed so vulnerable was also a shock. Rin hadn't seen him like this since they were kids. Thankfully, he was spared when his brother pulled away from the girl, a weak but genuine smile on his face.

In all honesty, even Yukio himself didn't know what came over him. Perhaps it was seeing her again after so long? Or maybe it had been the old childhood nickname that caused him to finally snap? He didn't know. What he did know though, was that all of the emotions he had been bottling up since his adopted father's death had come rushing to the surface the second he was in the girl's arms. He broke down; he had lost the usual cool composure in which he prided himself. He was embarrassed, to say the least, especially since his brother had just witnessed the entire thing and would now no doubt ask questions, but at the same time, he was reassured and he felt more at ease than he had in all week.

"It's okay Kit-chan," he told her quietly with a small smile on his face. "I really missed you, you know?"

"I missed you too Kio," she chuckled, returning his smile while affectionately ruffling his hair, despite him being a few inches taller than her. A happy grin spread across the boy's face immediately at the familiar gesture.

"Could somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Rin yelled abruptly, shattering the moment between the two. Red and teal blue eyes turned to meet his own. Silence followed for a moment as Rin stared at the girl and the girl stared right back, appearing to be seizing him up. Yukio was the one to break the awkward and tense atmosphere as he stepped forward and cleared his throat, a rather sheepish smile on his face.

"Kit, this is my older twin brother, Rin. Rin, this is Kit Kobushi." He paused and now it was his turn to rub his neck awkwardly, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. "I guess that you can say she's an old friend of mine."

**I really hope none of them are too OOC since there were actually cannon characters in this chapter. I know Yukio's 'break down' may seem out of character, but I really wanted to show the relationship between Yukio and Kit. Not to mention that I'm sure he has to let it all out sometime. I don't know, it just seemed to happen naturally when I wrote it and I think it came out well… Right? Let me know what you think!**


End file.
